moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Cub
Cub is a Agent in Modern Combat Versus. He uses an Assault Rifle with a Rocket launcher. He is a very effective agent at long distances with enemies. He is the youngest rookie, he likes karaoke and has a major in psychology. Cub is ranked as a Heroic agent, alongside with Ronen and Revolv. Background Sup, dude?! OMG, I am SO pumped to be a part of this right here. My road to the Agency is full of crazy stories -- like the time I used a fake ID to go karaoke with my boys and the owner was, like, "You can't be here!" and I was, like, "Uhhhhh...really?" Absolutely NUTS, I know! Anyways, I graduated with a degree in psychology, and then I panicked when I realized that I should've gone to class more and not have my dad pay my way through...? So I started applying to whatever jobs I could find! That's when OCTO reached out to me. Working for terrorists is a type of "psychology," I guess. I didn't like the job, though... Turned out to be less of a full-time gig and more of an intership...? And also: Come on! Who wants to work for terrorists? So one day, I snuck into OCTO HQ, stole this experimental homing rocket, put it up on the marketplace and was just like "Who wants it?" The best bid I got was a job. I'm an Agent now, and I'm SO thankful for the opportunity! Ability Rocket launcher type weapon allows him to launch a rocket who causes a explosion in a small radius that damages enemies. This ability can effectively destroy any devices used by Kult, Chapka and Knox. Counters Monark and Seven can stay away from him and attack him from afar; Kan, Ronen and Tower while using their special Ability to regenerate and by having more health, can eliminate him as he needs a close range to attack. He can also use the rocket on assassins and low health attackers. The rocket isn’t meant to long range kill, it is meant to kill low health agent easily, or just to have a bit more strength under the agent. Quotes When selected * "I won't let you down." * "This is gonna be great!" * "Time to kick ass." * "Ha! Awesome." * "Yes." * "Sweet." When deployed * "Are you pumped? I am pumped!" * "Let's get out there." * "This is great." * "Ready for action." * "Lets do this!" * "Be cool. You got this." Respawning * "Okay! I see how it works." * "Okay. Okay! This time, they're goin' down!" * "Each fail is a learnin' experience.'" * "I got this! I got this." * "Do over!" Killing an enemy * "Woo! You see that?" * "Ha ha, killed ya!" * "Nice try, but not on my watch!" * "I got one!" * "Woo-hoo! Nailed it!" * "Triple Kill!" * "Three down!" * "Heh heh! That's three!" * "That's four!" * "Got a fourth!" * "Five! I got five!" * "Killing spree! Ha!" * "You guys watching these?!" * "And that's how you get revenge!" (Revenge kill) * "You messed with the wrong recruit!" (Revenge kill) * "Sorta had that comin'!" (Revenge kill)'' * ''Sooo closee" (Spree Ender?) Activating ability * "Rockets out!" * "Get ready for some noise!" * "Launching rocket!" * "Here it comes!" * "You're about to go boom!" (Enemy only) * "Ka-boom! (Enemy only) * "Dodge this!" (Enemy only) Victory * "Whew! That was intense!" * "Hi-five! Anyone? ...Just me?" Defeat * "I'll do better. I promise." * "Gotta step it up. Bring more boom." Other * "Oh, no!" (Death)